It's Probably For You
by AshenMoon
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Eve decides that she wants to do a little something for a certain red-head. What does she do? Make chocolate of course! But Eve's never made something of the sort before. Will the nasod queen be able to pull it off without a hitch? "This…..it's not like I made this especially for you….." (One-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- It's Valentine's Day and Eve decides that she wants to do a little something for a certain red-head. What does she do? Make chocolate of course! But Eve's never made something of the sort before. Will the nasod queen be able to pull it off without a hitch? "This…..it's not like I made this especially for you….." (One-shot)**

**Classes:**

**Eve- CEm**

**Elsword- LK**

**Rena- WS**

**Elesis- BH**

* * *

"I'm finally finished!"

As Eve made her way to the kitchen to see if Rena was cooking breakfast due to having heard noises downstairs, she heard a shout and soon saw Elesis running out of the kitchen.

"Miss Elesis?"

Hearing Eve call out to her, the red knight skidded to a stop, "Oh, Good morning Eve."

"What's with the commotion?" Eve asked as she looked at Elesis who held a wrapped box in one hand and an apron in the other.

"Oh, it's Valentine's Day so I decided to make chocolate!" She explained with a smile, "You usually make chocolate for either someone you like, a friend, or any other person who's close to you."

"For someone you like?" Eve stared at Elesis and then looked down at the box in her hands.

Noticing what the silver-haired girl was staring at, Elesis turned bright red, "N-no! This is just for a friend! I swear! Umm…I have to go deliver this now, bye!"

The little nasod queen kept on staring as Elesis ran down the hallway and out the door. As her gaze trailed back to the kitchen, she noticed the discarded apron that the red-head had accidentally thrown onto the floor due to her panic. She bent down to pick it up.

_'For someone you like….'_ She thought with a light blush,_ 'I might try it…maybe….'_

Wearing the apron, she walked into the kitchen and took out some leftover chocolate from Elesis' batch from the refrigerator.

"Moby, Reby, can you fetch me a cookbook?" Eve asked her drones as she prepared what was probably going to be needed for making the chocolate.

It was just chocolate, so how hard could it be?

Eve would come to regret having even thought that an hour later as she struggled trying to get the chocolate to even look right.

"Eve? What are you doing?"

She turned around in surprise to find Rena standing at the doorway.

"What are you mak- Oh!" The elf giggled, "You're making chocolate!"

Eve looked somewhat depressed as she looked back at her failed chocolates, "I just felt like trying out this custom that the humans take part in. It seemed interesting and Miss Elesis had leftover ingredients, but it seems that it seems that it is much harder to make than what I had imagined."

Rena gave Eve a knowing smile before looking at the mess that Eve had made while attempting to make the chocolate. She giggled. Of course, Eve had never really cooked, herself, so there was no way that she would know how to make chocolate on her own.

"Here, let me help you. I think I might as well make some too."

Eve looked relieved when the elf took her typical apron from the cabinet, tied it around her waist and proceeded onto getting more of the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Let's get down to it shall we?"

Eve smiled when she took the chilled chocolates out of the freezer. They actually came out nicely shaped this time and all that was left was to finally wrap them.

Rena smiled mischievously with a twinkle evident in her eye. Casually, she took out her own chocolates, "Oh, right. Elsword, ever so diligent, is training outside."

"I-I never said it was for him…." The silver-haired girl hurriedly finished wrapping her chocolates and scurried outside.

The blonde laughed,_ 'Yet you run outside anyway. She's so cute~'_

* * *

The silverette closed the door behind her and headed towards the field. Soon, she spotted the red-head who was currently concentrated on his training. Eve slowly walked up to Elsword and stood there watching as she clutched her box of chocolates.

The young knight wiped the sweat off of his brow when he finally noticed the nasod standing there.

"Good morning Eve," he smiled with a wide grin, "Do you need something?"

Eve looked down slightly at the floor before slowly walking towards Elsword and handing him the box.

At first, the redhead looked confused as he accepted the box. Soon, he realized what the box contained, "Oh, is this…..chocolate?"

Eve looked away slightly, her face was slightly red, "This….it's not like I made it especially for you….but you can eat it if you want…"

"I see. Thanks, I've been craving for something sweet," he said as he opened the package.

Eve watched as Elsword took out a piece of the chocolate and popped it into his mouth and she smiled.

_'It's probably for you.'_

* * *

**Omake**

-Elsword's PoV-

A certain red-head was just walking down the hallway of their residence in Velder when he heard noises inside of the kitchen. Who would be in the kitchen THIS early in the morning? Peering inside, the scene before him gave him a great shock.

Holy Mother of El. His sister, Elesis, was…Cooking.

_'She's cooking….she's making….chocolates? I feel like I should feel bad for him…'_, Elsword thought as he grimaced. He knew about his sister's talent for making just about everything she cooked taste terrible. Hopefully, since this was chocolate, it wouldn't turn out too bad?

Upon leaving, the young knight could have sworn that he felt a murderous intent coming from the kitchen.

_'….I hope the kitchen stays intact, at least…'_

* * *

**A/N- So, this is pretty short but, I finally got my first story up! It's Valentine's Day so I thought it was the perfect time to write something like this. I really wish I could have put the others in the fanfiction, but I just couldn't seem to fit them into the story without extending this one-shot a few more chapters or making the story seem awkward. Anyway, what did you guys think? Feel free to follow/favorite/review. I greatly appreciate it. See you guys next time~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Classes:**

**Elsword- LK**

**Eve- CEm**

**Rena- WS**

**Raven- BM**

**Elesis- BH**

**Add- MM**

**It's Probably For You (Two-shot)- I Heard That You Like Chocolate**

Elsword re-entered into their residence to get a drink of water to refresh himself while on his break from his daily morning routine of practice outside in the training grounds, _'Maybe I should ask Raven to spar with me today as part of my training.'_

However, the peace was soon broken when his sister barged past him without a word and flew out the door. Elsword just stared before sighing, _'Actually, I think I'll pass. I feel like I'll need to reserve my stamina for possible future mayhem.'_

* * *

-Elesis' PoV-

Elesis stopped to catch her breath a few feet away from the door. Eve just had to think that she was giving the chocolate to someone special. Yes. He was special, but not in the way that she was suggesting. At least, that was what she thought.

Shaking her head, Elesis began walking towards a certain building in Velder. Upon reaching her destination, she opened the door without hesitation. It didn't matter whether or not she even knocked. He wasn't going to answer either way.

Walking down the short hallway, Elesis strode up to a particular door. Drawing in a deep breath, she pocketed her box of chocolates and proceeded onto kicking the door open with a loud bang.

"Add! You lazy bum! Stop holing yourself up in your lab already!"

The mad scientist didn't even yell at her this time. He was already too used to the redhead barging into his laboratory in this fashion. However, he did look as if he were just about ready to throw his dynamos, which he was supposed to be focused on fixing, at the wall in frustration.

"What is it _this_ time?" Add asked, clearly annoyed at having his work disturbed.

With almost a serious expression on her face Elesis placed both of her hands on Add's shoulders, "You're too skinny!"

"You're still going on about that?"

"So, eat this!" Ignoring him completely, the Red Knight whipped out her box of chocolates and forcefully handed them to Add, "It's Valentine's Day so I figured I should make some chocolate. I didn't really have anyone else to give them to and I heard that you like chocolate so I figured that I should just give them to you."

Before the white-haired scientist could even protest, Elesis ran back out of the room with a smile. Mission success. She had been able to make the chocolates and hand them to Add with no problem. She was sure that they tasted good because she had made sure to put in the right ingredients this time.

Suddenly Elesis stopped. What _had_ she put in there? After thinking back for a bit, she just laughed it off. She couldn't have put anything so bad in there that it tasted as bad as some of her other dishes, the dishes that even her own beloved brother couldn't stomach. It should be fine.

* * *

-Add's PoV-

Add just stared, puzzled, as the read-haired knight ran out the door and disappeared down the corridor. As per usual, she had busted down his door and yelled her usual random statement whether it be about him not eating enough or not going outside enough. However, today he had received a rather peculiar box. Elesis had told him that it was chocolate, but he could swear that he felt something malicious coming from within it.

The mad scientist gingerly unwrapped and opened the box, preparing himself for whatever prank that the redhead had decided. He tensed for a split second, but when nothing happened, he peered into the box and found that it really was just chocolate.

Taking a piece out of the box, Add examined the chocolate for a moment before finally placing one into his mouth. A sweet taste enveloped his tongue as the chocolate melted into a smooth, silky liquid. As he swallowed, a hint of a smile was evident, the corners of his mouth curving upwards ever so slightly.

Suddenly, Add clutched at his mouth. What was this tingling feeling?

It seemed that Elesis had snuck in a few peppers into the recipe. Currently Add was in agony, his mouth burning as he desperately tried to get himself some water.

It was official. He was never going to trust her. Again.

* * *

**A/N: And cut! So, I decided to turn this into a two-shot due to the suggestions of my friends as well as some other people. Were you surprised about who Elesis' valentine was? Sorry if I disappointed some of you guys out there! Anyway, I kind of feel like this second part didn't really have too much fluff in it. Add and Elesis are forever my crack pairing. :'D**

**Thanks so much to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It really helps give me a boost when writing to know that some people appreciate my stories.**

**See you guys next time~**


End file.
